


Bee's Kinktober Day Ten

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Ten: ExhibitionismWhat she thought was a chance to enjoy some private time alone turned into something so much better.
Relationships: Original Yuan-Ti Character(s)/Original Dragonborn Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 7





	Bee's Kinktober Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is likely closer to voyeurism than exhibitionism, but the deed is already done. Enjoy!

If she closes her eyes and concentrates, she can picture it perfectly. Winnie is leaning against the wall, clad in her ceremonial armor, with those amber eyes staring intently at her. She says nothing, only watches, and even in her imagination, Sera can feel the heat of the dragonborn’s gaze, greedily drinking in the sight of her body. 

She knows that if she opens her eyes the space in front of her will be vacant, but there in her mind’s eye Winnie is with her, and that will suffice. 

Even without the actual company, she spreads her legs to allow her imaginary companion a better view, and the Winnie there shifts, jaw parting as she breathes heavier and focuses her eyes on what is being shown to her. Has she ever seen a woman like this before? Naked and spread wide for her enjoyment? Sera hopes that if this is her first experience that she’s a good introduction. 

She smooths her palms along her legs, gently scratching at her flesh with her blunt nails while imagining what the scrape of Winnie’s claws must feel like. Would she be gentle with her touches, knowing what her strength is capable of? Or would she be forceful, taking Sera any way she wants with no concern for the woman’s comfort? She doesn't know which she desires more; the thought of each sends something delicious shooting down her spine.

Before she can get lost in another fantasy, she focuses back on her chosen one tonight. Ever so slowly she brings her hands down between her legs, finding herself already slick and aching. Just the slightest touch of her fingers against herself is enough to pull a faint gasp from her lips, and she can imagine the way Winnie’s breath catches at the sound. 

Impatience takes over then and she eagerly touches herself before the dragonborn. When her fingers slip into herself, it takes all her will not to cry out. Two fingers don’t feel like enough when she can imagine how wide Winnie’s thick fingers would spread her, but they will have to do. 

She fucks herself with her fingers slowly first, then hard and fast, using her other hand to circle her clit at the same tempo, all the while picturing having her knight’s eyes on her. The Winnie in her mind can’t take her eyes off the sight, though she remains where she is by the door frame, still just watching. In other fantasies, she would begin to shed her armor and come to touch Sera herself, but tonight Sera wants only for the woman’s possessive stare. 

She allows herself a single breathy moan of her knight’s name, the word barely making it past her lips through her gasps, and for the majority of this affair, the only sounds are those made by her fingers. 

The Winnie in her mind shifts again with the faint sound of creaking wood and scraping metal, and her voice reaches Sera’s ears. 

“Well now, ain’t this a fine sight.”

And she immediately freezes, eyes shooting open. The Winnie in her imagination never speaks, and Sera looks to the doorway to see the real Winnie standing before her, arms crossed. The look on her face is one of surprise, accompanied by a wicked smirk as she takes in the sight before her. 

Sera feels her face flush bright red and she scrambles to try to cover herself but is stilled by more words from Winnie. 

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” comes the low drawl, and Sera watches as Winnie closes the door behind her and makes herself comfortable against the wall, taking the exact same position as the Winnie in her imagination. 

Sera attempts to stutter out something like an apology, but Winnie shushes her, saying, “Was passin’ by, happened to hear you saying my name. I can imagine what you’re in here thinking ‘bout. Why don’t you go ahead and finish for me?” 

The question sounds more like a command and it makes her shiver. The shame starts to fade away as she sees the hunger in Winnie’s eyes, and the look feeds the heat still demanding her attention between her legs. 

“You...want to watch?” she asks quietly, earning a simple nod from the dragonborn. Winnie offers no other reply though, simply waiting and watching now. 

Sera can feel her heart pounding in her ears, and underneath the overwhelming arousal is a faint giddy glee at her fantasies coming true, but it is quickly overpowered by the desire to finish what she’d started, this time with an actual audience. 

Slowly she returns her hands to where she had removed them from, letting her eyes fall closed out of habit at the first touch against her skin. 

“Look at me,” comes Winnie’s voice again, gentle but commanding, and Sera can do nothing but obey, opening her eyes and meeting Winnie’s gaze. The dragonborn is clearly interested in watching Sera touch herself, but now she is intently staring into Sera’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful...” she murmurs, and Sera shivers again at the low, breathy way she says it. 

Winnie’s gaze strays from hers to watch as Sera’s fingers slip back into herself, pupils blown wide with desire. Sera gives a quiet moan and she sees Winnie’s eyes flutter closed for a brief moment as she exhales heavily, taking in the sound. 

“I love to imagine you watching me do this,” Sera says in-between pants as her fingers pick up speed. Winnie looks back to her and she continues, “Just having you look at me and...” she loses her train of thought for a second as her fingers find a good spot within her, “and watch me fuck myself for you.” 

Winnie exhales harder, and Sera can swear she hears the faintest groan with it. Encouraged, she goes on, “Do you like what you see?” she asks, purposefully spreading her legs wider and making of a show of her movements. 

“Yes,” is Winnie’s gasp of a reply, and Sera gives a breathless laugh at how easily she has taken away the dragonborn’s ability to speak. 

“Other times I imagine you with me,” she says, emboldened and high on the rush of it all, “but my fingers are nothing compared to what yours would be like in me. I bet they’d feel so good, stretching me so tight...” 

“Fuck, Sera, where’d you learn to talk like that?” Winnie asks her, her beautifully deep voice half raw with lust. 

“Don’t need to be taught when you’re here to inspire,” Sera half-chuckles before her speaking ability is taken away as the hot coil low in her stomach grows tighter and she chases her finish. 

She lets more moans slip from her lips, and the way they make Winnie’s chest heave and her fists clench only add fuel to the fire within her.

The dragonborn moves a little closer now, coming no further than the edge of the bed, where she stops and extends her arms to grab the bedposts. Sera can just barely feel the gentle brush of her heavy exhales against her skin. 

"I think about you, too," Winnie says in little more than a whisper, "late at night, when I got a spell to m'self. Wonderin' what you'd look like, what you'd  _ sound _ like. But this is so much better. Heaven's above Sera, do you know how damn sexy you look right now?" 

Sera gives her a high pitched moan as a reply, and she sees Winnie's hands tighten around the posts. 

“Why the fuck I gotta to be wearing so much damn armor,” the paladin says, and Sera almost misses the way she pushes her legs together. 

Neither of them speaks after that, Sera too caught up in chasing her rapidly approaching finish and Winnie too busy watching. 

Hardly even a minute later and she’s there, right on the edge, locking eyes with her knight as she tips over into bliss with a cry. 

When her senses come back to her she is lying limp on the bed, breathing heavily. Any attempts to move are met with her limbs trembling, and she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this relaxed in years. 

There’s a warm hand on her hip suddenly, and Sera opens the eyes she didn’t realize she’d closed to see Winnie standing next to her by the bed, arm outstretched to gently touch her. 

“That was one hell of a show, darlin’,” the dragonborn says with a smirk. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Sera gasps. 

The dragonborn leans down and bumps her head against Sera’s in what Sera presumes is her way of kissing. Winnie’s scales are warm against her skin as she nuzzles the Yuan-Ti’s cheek, and Sera kisses along her jaw appreciatively. 

When Winnie straightens back up, Sera gives a satiated hum and meets the woman’s adoring gaze. 

“If you ever want a second showing, just let me know,” Sera tells her. 

That earns a chuckle from Winnie, and the dragonborn replies, “Hell, as if I’ll have the strength to just stand and watch next time.” 

Sera laughs a little too, “Well, in that case, I wouldn’t mind some audience participation.” 

Winnie smiles, all sharp teeth, and steps away, “You just give me a call,” she says, before turning and making for the door, throwing over her shoulder as she departs, “Take care now, darlin’.” 


End file.
